xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gormott Province
Gormott Province (Japanese: , Gūra Ryō, lit. Gula Territory) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a force but their Titan has now fallen under Ardainian control. This territory is home to the Gormotti people, whose main settlement is the town of Torigoth. Nature is abundant on Gormott, covered in lush plains and forests, and the accessible areas are affected by the movements of the Cloud Sea. This nation was initially called the Imperial Province of Gormott in early builds. Landmarks and Locations Torigoth Landmarks * Torigoth Arch * Abble's Fountain * Garagorm's Arch * Torigoth Base Entrance * Connecting Bridge * Tora's House * Treetop Path Locations * Saets Lumber Co. * Torigoth Market * Tretl Windmill Plaza * Obra Street * Saets Chief's Residence * Mor Ardain Consulate * Kloom Farm * Torigoth Relay Base * Galad Residential Zone * Grodd Residential Zone Lower Level Landmarks * Forgotten Waste * Old Ghostwood Road Locations * Dewmist Crag * Wrecc Marshland * Trailblazers' Bridge * Masrah Spring Upper Level - Right Landmarks * Outlook Knoll * Lyta Oasis * Boulderbore Gate * Lascham Island * Waytree * Varnax's Plunge * Traveler's Resting Tree * Nocclia Timber Site * Zeno's Deadbole * Torigoth Flower Patch Secret Areas/Viewpoints * Dawnview Grotto * Clear Sky Beak Locations * Cape Singbreeze * Seigle Fell * Restful Waters * Garanti Plain * Brigands' Hideout * Twin Trunks Hill * Tirkin Turf * Verdant Plateau * Nopon Camp * Sauros's Bed * Spraywater Caverns * Hushview Bridge * Plains of Evening Calm * Nocclia Woods * Hermit's Hollow * Koorell Pool * Honeypot Grotto * Coolley Lake Upper Level - Left Landmarks * Greatspine Boundary * Umon's Shipyard Locations * Melnath's Shoulder Titan Battleship Landmarks * Ballast Disposal Chute * Port-side Walkway * Mid-ship Walkway Door * Armory * Bridge * Starboard Balcony Locations * Cloud Tank Chamber * Engine Room * Solitary Block #1 * Olno's Mess Hall * Kitchen * Solitary Block #2 * Living Quarters * Sickbay * Armory, 2nd Floor * Hangar * Port Deck * Starboard Deck * Guardroom * Battle Command * Hangar Passage * Port Balcony NPCs * Ashe * Bowery * Capher * Carys * Cedwyn * Charli * Cherlie * Glyn * Helena * Izzi * Jac * Jill * Kallum * Llonya * Lope * Mokumoku * Motty * Moui * Nils * Nomon * Norman * Otto * Padraig * Petir * Pettle * Poyopoyo * Rahim * Rheena * Rhiannon * Robalt * Saclich * Tataka * Therida * Tishk * Tucker * Turuni * Twaina * Umon * Welma * Wyn Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Anagra Riik * Ancient Sauros * Ardainian Fighter * Ardainian Rott * Ardainian Sergeant (normal) * Ardainian Soldier (normal) * Blue Flamii * Blood Vang * Bobbile Brog * Bright Flier * Bruis Tirkin * Clap Bunnit * Climber Crustip * Crane Serprond * Crawler Caterpile * Crimson Flamii * Denes Driver * Dont Rhogul * Drum Gogol * Emerald Piranhax * Field Ardun * Field Armu * Float Medooz * Glaw Garaffa * Goliath Brog * Gorian Buloofo * Grambl Tirkin * Grass Kapiba * Gravur Lizard * Ground Caterpile * Haaken Scout * Hard Krabble * High Arrow Tirkin * High Shield Tirkin * Hungry Feris * Infant Ardun * Jewel Krabble * Jumbri Aligo * King Piranhax * Lance Tirkin * Leaf Camill * Leo Feris * Liar Vang * Ligar Rhogul * Little Bunnit * Mahi Pippito * Marble Krabble * Mayne Driver * Meldl Skwaror * Messar Taos * Mia Pippito * Night Ruga Quadwing * Nose Gogol * Pawn Arachno * Prom Piranhax * Queen Arachno * Red Volff * Rock Krabble * Rook Arachno * Ruffian Bunnit * Ruga Quadwing * Sabri Crustip * Sandl Rapchor * Sandl Runner * Serpentine Lizard * Shadow Scout * Shield Tirkin * Skeeter Nest * Small Brog * Spring Eks * Supporter Tirkin * Sweeper Lysaat * Sweet Flier * Titan-Hunter Lexos * Troog Lysaat * Volkas Driver * Winter Eks * Wood Bunnit * Yardl Krabble * Yellow Skeeter * Young Ardun * Young Armu * Young Eks * Young Feris * Young Skeeter Quest Exclusive Enemies * Adult Ardun * Ambush Hassic * Infallible Tirkin * Juppen Krabble * Kallas Skwaror * Matchul Tirkin * Ominous Ardun * Patriotic Gavyth * Resourceful Tirkin * Revenge Tirkin * Ship-Eating Taos * Skom Tirkin * Snooz Volff * Youthful Ardun Unique Monsters * Acute Melvyn * Anguished Solomon * Immovable Gonzalez * Insectivore Malcom * Moonlighting Elwyn * Nitpicking Beru * Reeking Douglas (Superboss, Final Chapter) * Remorseful Vaclav * Sad Bernard * Sniping Brent * Supercharged Alfonso * Territorial Rotbart * Venal Montgomery Bosses * Ardainian Soldier (boss) * Ardainian Sergeant (boss) * Benjamin the Brain * Brighid * Captain Padraig * Cartbreaker Grzeg * Dughall * Latollo Puffot * Menacing Jo * Mòrag * Wormeater Brog Quest Exclusive Bosses * Brius Tirkin * Doctrinaire Erebos * Loyal Celdros * Nanda Arachno * Nongl Tirkin * Piratical Praxis * Plunderous Theory * Rampaging Sauros * Ravenous Arachno * Veteran Saffran Quest Exclusive Boss and Unique Monster * Relentless Arduran Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, gluttony, the former using the Latin word and the latter from the French word gourmand. Gallery ImperialProvinceofGormott.png|The Gormott emblem, alongside the area's original name XC2-gormott-screen-1.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-2.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-3.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-4.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-5.jpg XC2-gormott-screen-6.jpg XC2-gormott-hero.jpg XC2-Gormott-artwork.png XC2-Gormott.jpg XC2-Gormott-2.jpg XC2-Gormott-3.jpg XC2-Gula.jpg XC2-Gula-Territory.png Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Side.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch through the Imperial Province of Gormott Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Back.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch through the Imperial Province of Gormott XC2-Gormott-at-dawn.jpg|View of Gormott's dorsal fin at dawn XC2-Gormott-at-night.jpg|View of Gormott's dorsal fin at night XC2-001.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Gormott Province